Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-3242030-20131123112136
9 Days until Deadly........who's gonna buy it? and Ali's accomplice is NOT Noel by the way heres the preview story In the prologue, Alison gathers the girls to the Poconos. Everything is set in motion as she tries to hypnotize the girls. Her accomplice locked the doors and boarded the windows. Alison sneaks out the room and places a letter under the door crack. She heads downstairs and double checks the boarded windows then she sees something.... the girls including Melissa trying to escape. Emily runs up to her demanding why she'd done this. Then suddenly there's a boom and Ali is sent flying. Emily is at the door knob and instead of leaving Ali trapped in the house she flees leaving the door open. Ali painfully made it to the woods where her accompice/lover was. Her leg was badly injured. They hear the sirens and panic. Ali sees the girls and is furious that the plan failed and that she was in pain and they were fine. Her accomplice promises that they'll make them pay. Alison vows to take them down at any cost no matter what. The girls are at the hospital visitng Noel who was in critical condition. They now know for sure he wasn't the accomplice and are frustrated that they're back at square one. The Rosewood police ask the girls a few questions regarding the mysterious note they got to check the shed. The police officer asks if it were a two person job as no one working alone could have done that to Noel. The girls get worried... Ali and her accomplice? The girls later decide not to reveal the note to the police. They also again discuss who the accomplice could be and what Graham really knew. The girls decide to have Aria talk to Noel to see if he remembers his attacker/s. Aria then starts interrogating Noel. He says he remembers being knocked over the head and hearing a deep, male voice. He was then thrown into a truck and dragged through wet grass. He recalls hearing two people whispering. Aria asks if one of them were Ali and Noel declines. This makes Aria go crazy accusing Noel of being blinded by his love for Ali to realize how wicked she really is. Noel claims he doesn't love her and stopped when he fell deeply for Aria. Aria then demands Noel to tell her all he knows starting with how often he visited Ali at the Preserve. Noel tells her he went to the Preserve to talk to a therapist after his brother commited suicide. He then ran into Alison. Then when he went again he saw Ali again and was confused because Alison was in Rosewood playing a field hockey game that day. Alison approached him and explained how she was Ali's twin and was stuck in the mental hospital. Noel took pity on her and began visiting her regularly. Aria then asks if Ali made it seem like Courtney was the crazy one. Noel confirmed and Aria went on saying how Noel would have no issue hanging out with their Ali and that he dated her in 7th grade.